kiseijuufandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 32
Tamura Reiko (田村玲子, Tamura Reiko) is the 32nd chapter of the Kiseijuu manga series, written and illustrated by Hitoshi Iwaaki. Overview Mayor Hirokawa, Goto, Reiko, and multiple other parasites hold a meeting and debate on how they should deal with Shinichi. At home, Reiko is shown to have trained her child to become silent on command. A Private Investigator begins following and watching Shinichi, looking out for anything unusual to report to Reiko. Summary A parasite circles the various feeding safehouses on a map. He states that there are a lot of them already and could be reduced. Kusano agrees. Hirokawa brings up the matter of the parasite who was killed to suggest that they instead need more, but another parasite disagrees, stating the killed one was killed because he chose to eat wherever he wanted like an animal. Goto interrupts, stating that the humans now have another sample, and the killer has not revealed itself. The others ask disbelievingly if he means the killer was human. Kusano begins to bring up some files about Shinichi, when Reiko walks in and says that she and Hideo were investigating him. Goto greets her and she asks how he is doing. She then asserts that she's certain Shinichi killed the parasite, likely because he witnessed it killed his friend and became emotional. Hirokawa asks if she means his brain is human. She concurs, stating he is cohabiting with his parasite. Kusano asks if they shouldn't just kill him, which Reiko denies as she believes him to be more valuable as a specimen. Another parasite asks if he had something to do with Hideo's rampage. Reiko is uncertain, but requests they leave his responsibility to her. Kusano then tells her to avoid doing anything dangerous in her research, to which she replies that she's working for the future potential of all of them. Hirokawa then approves her to deal with Shinichi, and asks how her child is. She states that it's fine and she has human help to raise it. At her home, the babysitter is trying to quiet the baby when Reiko arrives and promptly shushes it. The child immediately quiets, shocking the babysitter who frantically leaves when she comments that she's trained it well. Reiko then puts the baby in its crib and decides to let it grow before experimenting, as well as getting human assistance to watch Shinichi. At school, another student asks about Shinichi finding Kana's body and he leaves, having a flashback about her and Mitsuo's rage at his failure to protect her. Satomi then comes up and they walk home together. He tries to bring up their canceled date but she simply clings to him, expressing sadness at recent events. Shinichi has no idea how to talk to her about Kana's death. Behind them, a man holds a photo of Shinichi and comments that he's lucky to have a girlfriend. Shinichi and Satomi eventually part ways, with the private investigator having found Shinichi's house and musing that it's been three days without anything of interest happening. He tells Reiko what he's found, the only thing being Nobuko's disappearance. Reiko muses on how unobservant humans are, though they can do things parasites can't. She then hires a few young adults to fight him. Because he was following Shinichi, Kuramori is witness to the small group attempting to beat up Shinichi and him easily dodging, then beating them up once they get a few hits in. Shinichi then asks why they attacked him and one of them reveals that they were hired by a woman they didn't know. In a cafe, Kuramori tells Reiko that Shinichi was incredibly agile, but upon her prompting states that his hand didn't seem any different, confirming her suspicions that something else has changed about Shinichi. Characters navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Volume 5